Dreaming people
by Strawberry lane
Summary: Edward meets his boyfriend's family for the first time.


**A/N:Hope you'll like the story :) The title has nothing to do with the story really. I heard the words in a song on the radio and I thought they would make a good title. The story has nothing to do with the song or the artist Jay Smith, (I think his name is) either.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and she refuses to sell it.**

I saw him leaning against his car, in the middle of the parking lot. The sun stood like a gloria around him. I sighed and looked at the clock, willing it to go faster. Only ten more minutes until school's done for the day. The minute the clock rang I ran out the door, to my locker. I packed everything I needed for homework and was about to shut my locker, when Angela, a sweet girl who had had a crush on me until she found out I was gay, came up.

"Hi, just wanted to wish you luck. It's not everyday you get to meet your new boyfriends family."

"Thanks."

"You nervous?"

"Well yeah, who wouldn't be? What if they don't like me?"

"If they are anything like Jasper they'll love you."

"I really hope so."

"Oh come on, you're such a sweet guy, of course they'll love you."

She looked out the doors and saw Jasper at his car.

"Well, don't want to keep him waiting, good luck with dinner. See you later."

She gave me a hug and skipped down the hallway to her boyfriend Ben. I shut my locker and walked out the doors, towards the car. When Jasper saw me coming he stood up and smiled.

"Hi." He gave me a quick kiss and took my bag, throwing it in the backseat.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah..."

"I know you're nervous, but I know they're going to love you."

I just nodded and climbed into the car. He climbed in after me and started the car.

"How about I tell you a little more about them?"

"Yes, please."

"In my family we're seven members, including me. First we have my dad, Carlisle, who is a doctor as you know. He's nice, he's not the type to interrogate anyone who comes over to our house."

Well, that's good to know. I smiled at him and he continued.

"Then we have my mum, Esme. She's very kind. Just to warn you, she can be very protective of us...Then we have Emmett, my older brother. He's in college, but I have no idea how he did it. He barley made it through high school."

"Is he home?"

"Yeah, he is. He wanted to meet you. But don't worry, he may look scary, but he's nothing but a big teddy bear."

"Oh..."

"Don't worry. Anyway, then we have Rosalie. She's my other half, my twin sister. But she's much more good looking than me."

"I doubt that."

He blushed a little at my comment and cleared his throat.

"Thank you. Just to prepare you, Rosalie can, to be honest, be a bitch. But when she gets to know you, she'll be the best friend anyone can have."

She sounds like fun. I really hope I don't do anything that will make her hate me...

"Then there's Alice. She loves fashion, so don't be surprised if she drags you out on a shopping trip sometime."

I can handle that. I think.

"Last but not least we have Bella. She's the baby of the family, she's fifteen. If you get her approval, you automatically has everyone's approval."

"Good to know."

He laughed.

"How was school?" He looked at me and smiled.

"It was boring. I had a maths test and got a total blackout." I shuddered at the memory.

"Sounds like fun."

"Yeah, it really was. How about you?"

"We watched a boring film with people debating. I thought I was going to die from boredom."

"So that's why I received 30 text messages."

"I was bored out of my mind, so I thought it would be funny to kill your phone. But I only got like four responses. What was up with that?"

"I tried to answer but my teacher basically glared a hole in my head every time I tried. And I figured you wouldn't want a boyfriend with a hole in his head."

"I don't know. Maybe you would look pretty with a hole in your head. Besides, if you really got one, we could just sue your teacher."

"Good idea."

"I know. And while we're at it we can scare your maths teacher too."

"Why? And how do we do that?"

"So he'll give you a good grade of course. We follow him around and leave him letters."

"What is written in those letters?" I looked at him and he smiled an innocent smile.

"We know where you live." He laughed evilly.

"We should totally do that."

"Told you it was a good idea." He turned of the engine and I suddenly realized we were in front of his house.

"We're here."

I took a deep breath and jumped out of the car. Jasper took my hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. We walked through the door and into the house.

"We're home!"

Immediately after he said that we heard someone running down the stairs. A moment later I had a pair of arms wrapped around my neck. Jasper laughed.

"This is Alice."

"Hi Alice."

"Hi! It's so good to finally get to meet you! Jasper has told me so much about you."

Jasper blushed at her comment. When he saw that I looked at him, his face got even redder.

"What? I love you." Now it was my turn to blush.

"Come on, you have to meet the rest of the family." Alice jumped up and down beside me.

"Okay..."

She took my hand and Jasper tagged along behind us. We came into something that could best be described as a living room. On the couch sat a very big guy, playing video games. That must be the older brother. He looked up and saw the three of us standing there.

"Hi! I'm Emmett. You must be the boyfriend. Hi pixie, major." He nodded towards Alice and Jasper.

"Hi, I'm Edward."

"Nice to finally meet you"

"You too."

He went back to his video game, after shooting us a goofy grin. Jasper was right, he really was a big teddy bear. When we left the living room I turned to Jasper.

"Major?"

"Yeah, Emmett loves to give people nicknames. Don't be surprised if you have one before the night is over."

"Oh."

We walked into the kitchen were a woman was standing by the stove.

"This is my mother, Esme." The woman turned around and smiled at me.

"Hello, sweetie."

"Hi." She nodded and turned to her children.

"Alice, could you please go and tell your father and your sisters that dinner's ready? Jasper, could you please set the table. Edward, could you please see if we have any tomatoes in the fridge?"

Alice disappeared and Jasper took out plates from one of the cupboards. After that he disappeared out of the kitchen as well. I turned to the fridge and opened it. I took out some tomatoes and when I turned around I noticed that Esme looked at me.

"Just to warn you, since my husband won't do it, if you break my son's heart you will be in very very deep trouble. Thank you sweetie" She reached out and took the tomatoes from me.

"Why don't you go help Jasper?" I nodded and went into the dining room, where Jasper was.

"She warned you, didn't she?"

"Yeah, she did. Is she always like that?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Rose can be like that too. But don't worry, they're both real angels."

"Who's an angel?" The voice belonged to a girl who couldn't be anyone else than Jasper's twin. She really looked like she could be an angel with her blonde hair, cascading down her back. I remembered what Jasper had said about her beauty. Sure, she was beautiful, but not as beautiful as Jasper. But maybe I'm a little biased. Jasper is my boyfriend after all.

"You are." Jasper looked at his sister and smiled.

"Thanks. Hi, I'm Rosalie and you're Edward, right?" She looked at me.

"Yeah, I am." I swallowed nervously.

"It's great to finally meet you." She smiled at me.

I was about too answer when someone bumped into me and hugged me.

"Oh my god! I can't believe I finally get to meet you!"

Oh great, it's another Alice. I turned around and stood face to face with yet another girl. This must be the youngest one. Bella. I smiled at her and hugged her back.

"You're Bella, aren't you?"

"That would be me." She laughed and turned to Jasper.

"I really like him."

When she turned around again to talk to Rosalie, Jasper grinned and gave me thumbs up.

"Dinner's ready!" Esme came into the room, carrying a huge pizza on a tray. Jasper sat down and I sat down beside him. He smiled at me and winked. Just as Esme sat down a man came rushing in. he came over to me and shook my hand.

"Hi, I'm Carlisle. It's nice to meet you."

"You too sir."

"Call me Carlisle."

Dinner was fun. No one stared at me or asked me uncomfortably questions, which was nice. Everyone told each other about their day, me included. The conversation wasn't forced and I already felt like I was one in the family.

"I got it!" Everyone turned to look at Emmett as he shouted.

"What?"

"I got a nickname for Eddie."

"I thought his nickname was Eddie." Bella looked from Emmett to me.

"Another one. Duh."

"What is it then?"

"Vampire."

"Vampire?"

"Yeah, if it's okay with you of course."

"Sure, but why?"

"You're pale and you got really white teeth. Plus they look sharp."

"I like it." Jasper looked at me and smiled.

"Okay then, vampire it is." I smiled back at him and he took my hand under the table.

**A/N: Please review! :) you'll get a cookie if you do!**


End file.
